The invention relates to a support plate which includes a foil made of a synthetic material and having inner and outer sides and a webbing attached to the inner side of the foil such that the support plate is adapted by the webbing for adhesive attachment to a base of a floor, ceiling or wall structure and the foil provides decoupling of the base and a surface facing applied onto the foil at the outer side of the support plate and wherein on one plate side a net-like textile or a webbing is provided.
The application of facings, in particular ceramic plates, on the interior or the exterior of buildings is frequently problematic. Due to the differing thermal expansions and the stresses entailed therein, cracks can develop in the facing. The detachment of facing plates, due to such states of stress, has been observed.
In particular ceramic plate surfacings are frequently laid applying the so-called thin-bed process, in which a suitable contact adhesive agent is used. Therein difficulties are encountered due to the differing adhesion conditions on the underside of such a plate or on the base. In addition, such problematics is further affected by requirements made of the impermeability of the installation or the provision of drainage capability.
In order to decrement stress differences occurring in such cases of application or in order to decouple the installation, with respect to the occurring stress, from the base, support plates of a foil-like synthetic material have already been proposed. A corresponding plate is known from DE 37 04 414 A1. Through swallowtail-form grooves, open alternatingly to both plate sides, a support plate has therein been proposed which, under pressure and tensile load, can be moved transversely to the extent of these grooves. In order to fasten these plates on the base, a water permeable webbing or a net-like textile is provided on at least one plate side. If such a support plate is fastened on the base and thereon a facing with corresponding contact means is applied, it is subsequently possible to bring about a stress equalization in said direction if it is ensured that the formed grooves do not become completely filled with the contact means, for example an adhesive agent. In order to prevent this filling-in, it has already been proposed to provide such plates on one or on both sides with net-like textiles or webbing, whereby an increased contact capability is also promoted. But such support plates can only be extended or compressed in one preferred direction. Therefore, with such plates the necessary stress decrement is frequently not possible.
The task of the invention comprises proposing a support plate of a foil-like synthetic material for the platefaced floor/ceiling installation or that of a corresponding wall, with which, in an optimizing manner, differing stresses between base and facing, occurring during their corresponding use, are decremented or decoupled.
This task of the invention is solved with a support plate with the characteristics of claim 1. Such a plate according to the invention of a foil-like synthetic material has an intersecting structuring in which on one plate side intersecting protuberances are formed, which, in each instance, form peripherally closed chambers. These protuberances are formed on the other side in the manner of grooves, such that the other plate side is determined by intersecting groove patterns. As a rule, the plate with the protuberances and the chambers formed therewith will take up the adhesive means or mortar, whereby an intimate bond with the adhesive or mortar layer is generated. In the event of existing stress, in this layer, in turn, at the numerous edges and corners of the protuberances, multitudes of parting gaps can develop serving for the purpose of decrementing stress. Due to the proposed structuring and its material, the foil-like plate itself can be extended or compressed, at least to a satisfactory degree, in both directions of its plane of extension, such that stress differences between the base and the facing can be absorbed.
In the case of the plate of a synthetic foil, structured according to the invention, it is preferably proposed to form the protuberances open to one side with grooves with a substantially rectangular cross section, such that intersecting groove patterns are present. It is therein useful to form these groove patterns in uniform surface distribution disposed perpendicularly to one another.
The protuberances extending at least in two different directions of intersection in each instance form chambers for receiving mortar or adhesive means for fastening the facing placement. Instead of protuberances extending in two different directions, it is also possible to provide three or more. By forming protuberances which are disposed such that they extend in at least two different directions, shearing stress occurring can be taken up according to the protuberances developed in different directions such that the surface facing is effectively decoupled from the base. Due to the intersecting development of the protuberances, in contrast to prior art, the chambers provided for receiving mortar or adhesive means are limited in all circumferential directions and, in each instance, border a protuberance absorbing shearing stress. As a function of the direction in which the shearing stress is occurring, it is absorbed by the protuberances in different proportions as a function of the particular orientation.
The inner width of the discrete grooves of the groove pattern is usefully formed according to that of the other groove pattern such that the compensation capability made possible through the grooves is identical in both directions in view of the shearing forces occurring. For the formation of an undercut projecting into a chamber to bring about a form-fit interlocking of mortar or adhesive means introduced into such a chamber, it can be provided that this undercut is a portion of a protuberance.
Such a protuberance can be formed, for example, by vacuum forming of a synthetic foil. It can therein be provided that the undercut is disposed along the entire periphery along the protuberances delimiting a chamber. It can also be provided that only sections of the bordering protuberances have one undercut each, such as can be realized, for example, in the case of intersecting groove patterns by a protuberance forming in each instance specific sections of an edge of such a chamber. For the development of such an undercut, it is also possible to provide the points of intersection of the intersecting protuberances, for example of the grooves intersecting with one another, wherein such an undercut can be associated partially with the one groove pattern and partially with the other groove pattern.